


Forgiveness

by kyouhaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Witch AU, how could I kill my child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a painful word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

This should have never happened according to Kyoutani. 

It should have been a normal day. Yeah. Normal. He didn't see this, he didn't do it...? 

But he did.

 

It was probably around 4 that they decided to leave and go somewhere else. They left Ryuko in Sugawara's care and said their goodbyes to her before going off. Yahaba as always began talking about some new spells and occasionally asked if Kyoutani was listening to him. Of course he was listening but today he really wasn't and would nod off occasionally to sleep. Yahaba noticed this of course and stopped in his tracks to talk to him which made him talk also.

"Are you even okay?" Yahaba asked in a worried sort of tone.

Kyoutani gave a small nod and closed his eyes before almost falling asleep but Yahaba had thankfully caught him. This was weird since Kyoutani never really was tired as much since he was a demon. It was odd... This was starting to worry Yahaba and picked him up. Kyoutani blinked and looked at him a bit amazed at how someone who doesn't look so strong is actually pretty strong.

"Ken-chan."

"Don't call me that."

"Alright then Kentarou, would you like to go home?"

Kyoutani glared at him for using his given name but looked away. "No."

"You almost fell asleep."

"I'm fine."

Yahaba rolled his eyes before placing him down on the ground again and looked at him. He took his hand and gripped it before continuing to walk with him. "So is there anything you want to do?" Yahaba asked.

"You."

"...I swear to fucking god."

Kyoutani smirked to himself and continued to walk by his side. Usually he would prefer to walk by with him in his main form but today, he felt like walking in this form with him. It was a pretty quiet day so there honestly was nothing else to do except go for a nice walk. Yeah a nice walk... That's all this was... Kyoutani thought and slowly fell to the ground, asleep and unconscious. 

The moment he knew it he was awake again yet in his other and main form... But this wasn't exactly himself.

Yahaba was staring at him with worry in his eyes, knowing that this didn't look right. "Ken-chan? H-hey are you...okay?" He managed to say and took one step towards him.

Stop it go away.

Kyoutani growled and glared at him as if he's never seen him in his life and circled around him.

Yahaba has seen him like this before but this only happened to himself when they first met. He would try to stop him but he knew it would be too late, he can't stop him himself. Yahaba took another step and before he did...he had fallen to the ground and his arm was gone. 

Ah... So this is how I'm going to die...? 

Yahaba thought to himself and smiled as he fell to the ground, despite blood coming out from where his arm originally was. He gave a small smile and looked up as Kyoutani was back in his human form and ran over to him.

"YAHABA FUCK DON'T DIE ON ME."

Ken-chan...ah he must be back to normal... Well...at least I wasn't killed by a human. 

"I CAN HEAR YOU SHIGERU."

Yahaba smiled lightly and caressed his cheek. "I-It's going to be okay. I'll be back okay?" He smiled and coughed up blood.

This must be...how I die huh? How weak of me. A witch dying from blood loss. 

Yahaba pulled Kyoutani down and kissed him before feelings tears falling from the others eye. "Ken-chan it's okay...I'm going to...be...regenerated...so-"

And with that Yahaba's vision was gone and black.

All he remembered was seeing Kyoutani crying again.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens after:
> 
> Yahaba's regenrates and they fuck your welcome


End file.
